ffrfandomcom-20200216-history
XelNya
| image = File:Xel.png | imagewidth = | birthname = Austin Larson | aka = Xx{Midnight}xX Middie eiddiM Xx{Rose}xX Xx{Violet}xX Pikachu655 Portalo Middles Madnight Mittens | born = July 30th, 1992 | from = Renton, WA, United States | joined = July 2005 | website = XelNya FFR Profile Facebook Xx{Midnight}xX FFR Profile }} XelNya (pronounced zel*nya) is an FFR player and simfile author, known best (worst) for previous posts on his previous account Xx{Midnight}xX. FFR Career Started playing the game in mid-2005 on Pikachu655. Originally an Index player, he converted to SemiPent Index within the first year of playing. Then was banned for posting in the Gbin after being told not to. He ban evaded 5 times and had a 6 month ban on himself when he finally made Xx{Rose}xX and stopped getting caught by posing as a female player. From then on, he cheated the game in various ways, normally by having a friendly player play for him. (Though never caught.) Then his account was stolen through his cheating ways, and Xx{Midnight}xX was made. From there he proceed to continue playing on SemiPent, though without the cheating, and started gaining a reputation for being a toxic poster. Due to having posted numerous times on the Songs of the Week threads with insults geared at each file. Through playing on this account he picked up numerous playing styles : Split, Semipent Spread, Downscroll, Spread, and a style that plays Semipent on his right hand, and regular Spread on his left. He has placed users in two official tournaments. In a personal effort to attempt to clean up his act, he posted two random thoughts on his profile titled "Your Hate Mail" and gave users a chance to dish some insults and comments at him. Finally annoyed at what he felt was bias, he started making and submitting files on his Downscroll account. On July 2nd, 2013, he got fed up enough to change his password to random gibberish and erase it from his computer, switching to XelNya as his main account, with Spread as his new primary play style. In-Game Files * Alice's Garden * Epilogue * Eternity * My Fxxkin Desire For You * N's Farewell * Nightfall (Original Mix) * Sleep, Part 2 * Shade Disabled Files * Nyan Cat Achievements * Only user to have a user made petition requesting his permanent ban. (Failed.) * Has AAAed two FMO files on two styles of play (Demon Beast Appearance / Minute Waltz V2.) * Has gotten seven files into the game. * Was technically banned for admitting he liked the file for Robotomy by Choofers.http://www.flashflashrevolution.com/vbz/showthread.php?p=3970256#post3970256 * Was mentioned in the front page post of the release of Tenimuhou for liking the file. FFR Forum Awards * 3rd place for User Most Likely to Leave Soon in 2011 * 2nd place for Biggest Postwhore in 2012 * 3rd place for User Most Likely to Leave Soon in 2012 * Alice's Garden won the forum award for worst simfile 2013. * 2nd place for User Most Likely to Leave Soon in 2014 * 3rd place for Next Mod in 2015 * 3rd place for Next Admin in 2015 FFR TWG Awards * 5th place for THE LEAST DENSE BLACK HOLE 2015 in 2015 Tournaments Tournament Donations * Squid and Puppy's Summer Vanilla Tourney : 320,000 credits Forum activity * Known as an extremely toxic poster. * Dragon's Fury member. * Team Blaze member. * Team Frost (v2) founder. * Known for hosting several user tournaments. * In 2013 switched to XelNya as his primary account. * In 2013 he left Team Blaze and formed a real Team Frost. * Plays TWG (The Werewolf Game.) * Posted the first AMA on FFR. * Won 9,000 credits in the 2014 Halloween scavenger hunt. Thirdstyle Stuff Known as eiddiM (Middie backwards) on the Thirdstyle website, was once a judge for the site's simfile review section. He dabbled in the game but the nature of the charts was a turn off to the already picky player. Stepmania Pack Files * It's My Fault (Collab with T-Forc3) * My Fxxkin' Desire For You (FFR Partyy Vol.1) * With A Dance Number (Yolomania Vol. 1) * The Venerable Ancient Battlefield Suwa Foughten Field (Yolomania Vol. 2) * Siglemic's OP (Hardpain Of Hell) * Waltz Of The Big Birds: Charu's OP (Hardpain Of Hell) * Hajimari No Resolution V1 (Stepping Stones Of Stepmania) * Wrecking Ball (Yolo Dump Pack) * Beat Calls (Rap Pack?) * Hajimari No Resolution V2 (Summer Anime Pack) * Kyouki Chinden (Summer Anime Pack) * Symposium Magarum (Summer Anime Pack) Single Releases * With A Dance Number * Laughin' Jokin' Numb Nuts Unreleased Files * Opening * Battle of BRS * Catastrophe * Wings Of Demise * Get Jinxed! * Lots of others Web presence * Frequently can be found frequenting Speedrun live streams. * Plays competitive Pokemon. * Frequents Skype. Personal life * Works for Walmart. * Has met fellow FFR Player T-Forc3 in person. References Category:FFR user Category:TWG player Category:FFR simfile author Category:Washington